


“give me your love before the world catches up”

by cherrykirsch



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Introspection, M/M, Sleepy Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrykirsch/pseuds/cherrykirsch
Summary: Prompto and Noctis share a quiet moment.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	“give me your love before the world catches up”

There were not many better things in this world, Noctis thought as he turned over in his sleeping bag, than Prompto.

Their fingers were interlocked despite Prompto being out cold, curled in on himself in a way that was so unlike his firecracker personality, and Noctis squeezed his hand tighter. They didn’t usually get quiet moments (or nights), but the small things like this he longed for like a starving man.

Gladio was snoring away in the corner, Ignis was nowhere to be seen but a soft glow was coming from the front of the tent and the long shadow cast across Prompto’s face gave him some idea.

He looked back to Prompto and moved closer, tucked himself close to his body until Prompto’s face was tucked into the crook of his neck and tangled his hands into his hair, sighing into the air.

“You okay?” Prompto’s voice was slightly muffled and a sleepy whisper, and Noctis was hardly surprised he stirred; Prompto had always been a light sleeper.

“Yeah.” He whispered back, pressing his lips to Prompto’s hairline as he spoke. “I have to switch with Ignis soon, I’m just...”

He allowed himself to trail off as his thoughts faded, and Prompto just chuckled sleepily and cuddled a bit closer. “I know.” He replied, glancing up with a lazy smile. “Me too.”

He loved that about Prompto; how he knew exactly what was going through his mind even when he didn’t say it. He swore he could finish his sentences if he let him, and Prompto did frequently— it made it easy to think, speak and breathe, having someone who knew every facet of him better than he’d admit he knew himself.

Loving Prompto was easy. Easier than anything he’d ever known and was going to know.

Deep down Noctis knew that one day loving Prompto wasn’t going to be as easy, maybe they would be older, wiser and less reckless and there would be more to think about, or maybe they’d still be young, stupid in love.  But, for now, Noctis pressed a lingering kiss to Prompto’s forehead and de-tangled himself from his body.

Prompto clung limply to his arm as he sat up. “You have to go?” He whined, and Noctis chuckled softly as Prompto let go and sunk back into bed.

“I have to go.” He agreed. “It’ll be morning before you know it.”

His heart swelled in his chest and before he could doubt it, he swept down and pressed a kiss to Prompto’s lips before jerking up and scrambling to his feet, his face red hot.

“Good night.” He managed to fumble out, glancing back to Prompto who just smiled with closed eyes, the back of his hand pressed against his lips.

“Good night.” Prompto replied. “And thank you.”

Noctis nodded, and stepped out into the night air, pressing the back of his hand to his lips.


End file.
